


Blue Velvet

by larrydotcum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Facial, Feminine Louis, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Panties, Louis in a crop top, M/M, Pornstar Harry, Pornstar Louis, Rough Sex, Top Harry, Twink Louis, also louis in makeup bc why not, and louis kinda talks a lot during sex, bottom louis ofc, harry gets pretty rough with louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydotcum/pseuds/larrydotcum
Summary: umm I kinda wrote this really quick and this is my first time writing & posting so please be gentle...please.Or Louis is a pornstar and very talkative during sex and Harry kinda wrecks him.Or the Pornstar AU nobody asked for.





	Blue Velvet

Louis' nerves were bouncing all over the place.

He would've never expected to have this as his actual job, coming in everyday with the exact same routine. Go to hair and makeup, shoot a scene, then take a nice warm shower afterwards to wash away the sin that he was covered in.

Literally and figuratively.

Don't get Louis wrong though, he absolutely loved his job, wouldn't even be doing it if he didn't. It always satisfied his craving for a nice thick cock but when it's all over and the cameras are done recording, he's just left with emptiness. Dating was already hard enough being a gay man in such a small city but being a porn star just added onto the rejection. With that being said, it's made Louis focus more on his career rather than simpler things such as getting married and actually starting a life with someone and potentially having children. The thought did make Louis whine a little. He knew he'd never get that.

Hair and makeup was easy and quick. His makeup artist, Emma, lighting dusting some blush followed by a little bit of highlighter to his cheekbones to "make them stand out even more" as she always said in her perfectly posh accent that he undeniably adored. Then there was the mascara that he had a love hate relationship with. The way it made his lashes look long and dark on camera when he was swallowing down a cock up close was the part he loved but every single time it was applied to his delicate lashes he felt as if he was inches from being stabbed in he eye. Lastly was the gloss. A nice pinky shade but nothing too flashy for his own sake. 

After thanking Emma repeatedly for the lovely job she did he trotted off to the stylist to get dressed in whatever the producers had picked out for him this time. "Heard Styles was coming in this time, gonna completely destroy that twink, I almost feel bad for him," Louis overheard while he was getting his pink crop top on. He'd heard of Harry, seen his work even, and he couldn't decide if he was excited or should be worried for his asshole by the end of the shoot. Harry was known for taking twinks and ruining them until they were a crying mess in the sheets, covered in their own cum. But Louis was a big boy and he knew that he could handle himself. 

He slipped his tiny high waisted shorts on and quickly went for his converse, seeing the pair of glasses left on the counter just on his way out of the door. This was the big trend in teen porn now, nerdy twinks getting fucked and pounded by big men with even bigger dicks. But this was Louis' job, so who would he be to criticize what the people wanted to see?

****

Louis made it out to the outside set, he giddily moving around and following the directors instructions on the videos plan and how he wanted it to go down while they waited for Harry. He loved outside scenes. Always was one to get off on the idea of being fucked in such public places and not only were they playing out one of his favorite kinks, but he'd be getting to do it with Harry. 

"Might as well get a quick little interview in while we're at it, Lou, c'mon," Dave, the director, spoke and Louis quickly nodded before moving to sit down on one of the pool chairs. His skin was absolutely glistening underneath the glow of the sun, eyes even more of a piercing blue thanks to the pool water reflecting off of them. The camera started flashing red and Louis immediately knew what that meant.

Showtime.

"So we're here with the very famous, Louis Tomlinson, looking adorable as ever," Louis only blushed with a little giggle, rolling his eyes at the camera man as he crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair to get comfy. "We hear you're getting a special treat today, yeah? From Styles?"

"Don't tease me, Jamie, you know I'm a bit of a spoiled brat when I don't get my way," Louis laughs, biting his lip a little to hide how impatient he was getting by now from Harry not yet showing up. 

"Really? Cause I've heard that Harry is a bit of a spanker when he gets with naughty boys," And that had Louis' dick twitching in his panties. He'd never been spanked before, not even by one of his own boyfriends, let alone a co-star. "There's the man of the hour now, right on time." 

Louis could feel himself tense up when Harry walked over, cock already noticeable and hard in his tight swimming trunks that had the smaller boy's mouth salivating. "You didn't tell me I was working with such a pretty little thing today," Harry hums, thumb brushing over Louis' soft cheek. Louis giggled even more at the attention from both of the two older and larger men, looking up at Harry over the frame of his glasses. 

"Hi," he squeaked and made the bold move of taking Harry's thumb into his mouth to swirl his tongue around the digit. Harry groaned lowly at the gesture. "Pretty but dirty.." he notes followed by the director calling cut and whistling Harry over to give him instructions. "I'll be back to finish this in a a minute." 

Louis nodded obediently to Harry, always such a natural sub when put in the right situation. He gave himself the time to calm down a little. If he hadn't he'd be coming before Harry even got his cock inside him ( which shouldn't take long considering the plug that was nestled in his ass ). 

"Alright, places everybody," Dave announced and Louis resumed his spot on the pool chair, laying over so that he could give the illusion that he was attempting to get a tan. "And action!" 

Louis laid with his face pressed into his arms until he felt a pair of cool but large hands touching at his lower back. "Daddy, is that you?" He grinned and rolled over onto his stomach to see that Harry had come back, the sun baring behind his head which made him look like even more of a god than usual. "Yeah, it's me, baby, saw you out here like this," he murmured and nibbled at Louis' earlobe once he sat up. "And I just couldn't resist." 

Louis' breathing had already picked up though and his cock was hard in his tight pair of shorts. "Who said you had to?" He panted, eyes closed by now to just let Harry take the wheel. 

He let out a shocked little gasp once he was lifted up and carried over to the shade. Louis knew that he wasn't heavy but the way Harry lifted him up and carried him so easily was hot to watch. His muscles bulging and tattoos dark yet wet from the sun beating down on them from before. Louis bit his lip at the sight of his sexy co-star and ran his dainty hands along Harry's broad shoulders. He was still in his arms though and didn't miss a beat when he leaned forward to kiss Harry to get the attention of their future viewer. 

"Gonna be a good boy for me and let me use this pretty mouth of yours?" Harry breathes once he pulled away from Louis' glossy lips, having an awkward fascination with the stickiness of it. 

Louis was quick to agree. He nodding and giddily getting down to his knees after Harry finally let him loose. "How could I say no to something like this?" He whispered as he stared at Harry's confined cock that was bulging out right in front of Louis' face. Louis slowly peeled the thick material away from what was currently making his mouth salivate and his eyes went wide. 

"I-It's fucking huge, daddy," He gasps and took the entire girth into his hand, which looked even smaller now compared to the size of Harry's massive prick. Louis started by examining it a little. He swiped his thumb over the tip, held it up high to toy with his balls for a second, then finally started kissing around the bulbous head. 

"Enough play time now, princess, c'mon," Harry grunted and bucked his hips impatiently. 

And, okay, who would Louis be to deny Harry or even himself of the pleasure of getting this beautiful cock into his mouth? That thought ran through his head a couple times before Louis reached in to engulf the head past his thin lips, humming from the taste of Harry. His glasses were slowly slipping from his face though which made him look up at Harry and the thick frames were really playing off his innocence better than he expected. 

Harry groaned lowly at this boy in front of him. 

Never had he done a scene with someone so small that could still take his cock all the way down as if their gag reflex didn't even exist. Louis was something different though, so gentle yet every time his teeth scraped up against his cockhead or his sinful tongue would lick perfectly up against his vein, it'd have Harry's thighs shaking and hands gripping Louis' hair tighter. 

"You should fuck my mouth," Louis croaked, a thin line of saliva running from his mouth that was connected to Harry's cock when he'd pulled away. "Or my ass, whichever you prefer," the boy grins while pumping Harry. 

"Gonna fuck your ass later, still wanna give your throat a bit of a try," he murmured and shoved his dick back into Louis' mouth without further notice to see if it was just as good as he was making it out to be. To say the least, Harry was in heaven. The sound and feeling of Louis' throat constantly constricting around him each time he delved into the warm heat mixed with his small hand coming up every once in a while to massage his balls had him chanting. "Christ," Harry swore as he slowly pulled out of Louis' mouth. 

Louis was already in that wrecked state with his eyes glossed over and clouded and his lips swollen from them constantly being stretched and tugged at. "Gonna fuck me now, daddy? Please?" He begged and slowly ran the pads of his fingers over his sensitive nipples that were covered by his simple pink crop top. It was obviously a ploy though to finally get Harry inside him. 

Harry lifted Louis up again and placed him on the edge of the chair, the buttons already undone on his high waisted shorts. "Fucking hell, you were getting off on that weren't you? Having a cock down your throat turns you on that much?" He asked and tugged the shorts away to reveal the lacy knickers that were hidden underneath. 

Louis wasn't even ashamed anymore at this point for how desperate he was for some type of pleasure. He usually got like this at least 10 minutes into being eaten out but the roles were so reversed in this scene. Louis was used to be the spoiled princess who got everything and anything he'd asked for but then came Harry who told him what he was going to do and made sure it got done. 

Louis nodded, lifting his crop top over his head to get more access to his nipples that just became even more stiff from the wind that had been blowing that way. "P-Probably could've came just from sucking you off, daddy. If you would've let me, of course," he whispered and automatically spread his legs for Harry when his panties were yanked away as well. "But I don't wanna cum until you've got that huge fucking cock inside me." 

"You've got quite a mouth on you, hm?" Harry observed and grabbed the packet of lube that had been waiting around on the counter for them, opening it up to drizzle it over his cock. "You would know, yeah? Just spent at least 15 minutes fucking it, but I promise you that my hole is gonna feel so much better, daddy. So nice and warm and tight, even stretched myself out last night and put a pretty little plug in just for y—oh fuck!" Louis whimpers and was completely cut off by Harry pressing inside his hole. 

He hadn't even noticed that Harry took the plug out but he obviously wasn't complaining about it. And now that Harry wasn't actually inside he could second everything that the tiny boy had just said. 

Even with the plug keeping opens and stretched he still felt like he was buried inside the tightest co-star he'd ever worked with. 

"Enough talking so I can fuck you," he breathed and slowly started moving his hips just enough to get something going. Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew that he had a bigger cock than what most people were used to which meant that it'd take a little time to get things on the road. 

Louis was at a loss for words, as ironic as it was, looking up at Harry and occasionally down at the dick that was splitting him completely in half while gripping his bicep. "Can't help it if I'm vocal during sex. Just like how I can't help it if I can feel your cock in my stomach," he reasoned and bit his lower lip. Louis' head fell back when Harry started gaining some speed and his small body was jolting forward with every thrust delivered his way. 

Louis noticed the cameras and the men behind them in the corner of his eye which just turned him on even more every single shoot. He'd be getting fucked in any type of position and one peep at the crew surrounding him would give him this lurch in his stomach that had his cock standing at full attention. He could never quite put his finger on it but being watched while being aggressively ruined by a much stronger and larger man turned Louis on. 

Louis was almost screaming at this point with Harry pounding into him and all of his kinks coming into play. "Such a fucking whore for it, aren't you? Taking cock like it's the only thing that'll keep you sane, like you couldn't go a day without having someone bending you over and making you cum." Harry muttered to Louis when he got closer. 

Louis had never had that. Never had a man see through him so easily and actually tell him to his face. 

He even took it so far as to take a hold onto Louis' throat and give a light squeeze which had the boys' eyes rolling back into his head. Harry must've consulted with Dave about what he was into before the video was shot and figured out all of Louis' stops because this was getting to a point where he felt like he was on fire. 

His body was tingling and pulsing with every added sensation. 

"Fucking say it, you've been talking this entire time but now you're quiet. Say it," Harry urged and slapped Louis across his cheek a couple times but nothing too harsh to make it hurt. "Oh god, daddy," Louis whined. His eyes barely even open. 

"I-I'm a whore," Louis cried out pathetically when Harry rammed into his prostate. "I'm a filthy little whore that loves cock, daddy, please. I can't go a day without begging someone to fuck me and ruin my little cunt." He admits. Louis was experiencing a type of euphoria that he'd never gotten in any of his scenes and Harry could tell that his mind was beginning to drift a little. 

And as if that wasn't enough, Harry must've felt like everything that he'd been doing wasn't enough for Louis, that he needed to push him more when he started toying with his nipples. "D-Don't, they're too sensitive.." Louis pleaded which just resulted in Harry doing more with them. Biting, licking, sucking, tweaking before going to the opposite bud to do the same. 

"You're gonna be good for daddy and make a little mess all over yourself, understand? Then you're gonna let me get my spunk on your pretty cheeks," Harry told Louis and there wasn't even a minute gap before he was spilling, untouched, over his chest. 

"I-I," Louis barely managed to say, heaving as his orgasm was being carried out by Harry still fucking him. Harry let out something of a groan and a whimper when he pulled out and saw Louis slipping down to his knees because he already knew what was coming. Louis stuck his tongue out when Harry started pumping his cock hard and fast, batting his long dark lashes up at him. "All over my face, daddy, just like you promised." He grins. 

Harry grunts long and loud when he finally released over Louis' awaiting tongue and cheekbones. The boy was covered in the spunk and looked to the camera once it got up close, a few strings covering his glasses as well. "Thank you, daddy," he giggles cutely and scooped some of it up with his fingers for a taste. 

********

Louis had cleaned up a bit by now, sitting in his dressing room with wet hair and his crisp white robe clinging to his skin. "Looking at your dressing room kinda makes mine feel like a bit of a downgrade," Harry's deep voice boomed through the room, making louis jump. 

"Well what do you expect? I'm a top paid actor, meaning only the best. And it was quite rude of you to scare me like that," Louis' tone made it seem as if he was annoyed but deep down he really didn't mind that Harry had come to see him after their scene. He'd never had anyone do that before. 

It almost made him feel like Harry cared. 

"What's even more rude is fucking someone before the first date," Harry laughed and Louis blinked at him, clearly in shock. It did make him laugh though and it felt good to be in such a comfortable space with someone he'd just worked with on camera. 

Louis was only used to silence or the cold shoulder when he'd attempted to make small talk. "So does that mean that this is you asking me out then?" He asked and noticed that Harry visibly went nervous. "I-I mean yeah, if you wanted to, s'not like something you have to do.." 

Louis managed to kept his fond to a minimum when Harry startled stumbling over his words but did giggle at him, nodding. "I would love to go out on a date with you, Harry. I already know what you've got in your pants and from what I'm taking from this conversation you're actually pretty adorable." 

Harry grins a little, shrugging sheepishly. "Guess I'll pick you up at around 8 then."

 


End file.
